Heroes of Olympus  The son of Neptune  Book II
by MnsCook
Summary: Percy is a powerful demigod , with no memories . That's weird , especially when he appears at Legion only some hours after the disappearence of Jason Grace , Legion's leader . It's something more than a simple coincidence ...
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of Olympus The son of Neptune  
>By Mns Cook <strong>

**Note : This is just my version of the book , a book supposed to be released October 2011 . The book isn't mine . I am not Rick Riordan . All rights go to him ...  
>Further note : I am from Greece , my name is Manos , and since English isn't my first language , I hope you ll excuse for any grammatical mistakes . Thank you ... enjoy ...<br>ATTENTION : You must be 13 + to read this book ... **

**I  
><strong>**Percy**

Where the heck am I ? Percy wondered . He had woken a few minutes before in a place he thought to have visited . A lot of trees , rough ground , definitely a mountain . Around him were ruins and it seemed like the mountain has crumbled itself . He guessed this must have been a palace or something like that . It was nice in a creepy way . Complete silence but a noise he couldn't identify . He looked around and he saw a little river . He was a bit thirsty , so he approached the river to drink some water . Its taste was surprisingly relieving . He concentrated on the water , thought of it as a part of him and sensed inside him two parts of himself connect . Suddenly a wave six meters long got created What ? . He lost his concentration and the wave fell over him . '' _Nice _'' he thought bitterly . But he couldn't sense his clothes wet nor his face nor his hair . That was weird . He looked again himself , and observed his clothes . He wore an orange T-shirt that had the logo '' Camp-Half Blood '' , a pair of trousers and two shoes with the logo '' Nike '' . Although they seemed a bit familiar , especially the first one , he could not remember them . At least he remembered his name '' _That's something_ '' he thought . He tried to summon the water again but he couldn't . He lied to the rough ground again and stared the little river . He realized that what he did with the water tired him a lot . After a few minutes he sensed something in his pocket . It seemed like it had just appeared there . He got it out of his pocket and studied it . It was a simple blue pen . Okay … he was in the middle of nowhere with simple companionship a stupid pen .That was just great . Memory loss , as it seemed , on a crumbled mountain .

So much for foreplay Percy said holding the blue pen on his palm . Even if he could not remember anything , the pen was provoking him a wild feeling , an impulsion to be more accurate . The simple impulsion of uncapping it and then see what was going to happen . Why was he so afraid ? Why did this pen reached a surface on his brain that seemed so much important , like the information he wanted were all there but he didn't have the access code so that he could get them . All he wished to learn were deep buried inside him . Just like a forgotten dream , information that made him what he was , that gave purpose to his life . His experiences , his parents , his friends , himself , yeah , little things like that.  
>He decided that he couldn't just lie there for the rest of the day or of his life probably . He got up to his feet , and he felt a cold shiver to the back of his neck , you know like that they say '' <em>Someone is walking on my grave<em> '' . Ok , was he mental or someone was hiding inside the bunches next to the tree on the other side of the river ? He got the blue pen out of his right pocket and saw that it was glowing more and more . He didn't even breathe . A loud growl broke the silence coming behind those bunches . Percy let his instincts take control . He uncapped his pen a move practiced one thousand times before and pointed his weapon towards the brunches . He started walking towards them but before even completed his third step , a creature exited the bunches . It was definitely a wolf … yeah as it seemed a she-wolf , judging from her appearance . Her face didn't show any feeling as she kept advancing towards him . Percy was too shocked to even raise his sword so as to defend himself . The she-wolf stopped two meters away from him observing him carefully waiting a reaction . Percy didn't now what to do . He was surely a gonner . This adrenaline eruption brought him back to reality . He raised his sword as fast as she could . The she-wolf smiled like Percy was just a stupid boy that was omitting a great detail . She opened her mouth , maybe one inch , and she spoke in a deep mighty voice making clear his position

'' Lower your weapon hero , it will prove no good against me , not that my intention was to attack you … how about you told me what are you doing in this place ? ''

Before Percy got the chance to answer her question , she growled again but now she was surprised … her expression was iced , and she was looking his T-shirt … her eyes locked up to the logo '' _Camp Half-Blood_ '' like it was a disaster . Ok , that was a bit uncomfortable .

'' A Greek hero … but they said … the oath … no this can't be good . As it seems , the time has come '' she whispered in shock . She looked at him again and ordered

'' Sit down , young demigod . It's really important , and supposedly necessary , we talked '' in a cold , demanding voice meaning clearly nothing good or friendly .

'' Ok '' Percy said '' but you should now , you are not the only one with questions ''

'' Who are you , what are you doing here and why are you wearing THIS T-shirt ? ''

'' Here goes nothing … I don't know , I don't know , and guess what , I don't know ''

'' Are you making fun of me , demigod ? What's your name ? ''

'' Finally , a question I can answer . My name is Percy . No I don't know my last name ''

'' Amnesia , then demigod ? Or something else ? This can't be just a coincidence ''

'' You know what's going on don't you ? ''

'' I can't tell you who you are or what's has happened pup … but I'll help you get your memory back … one way or another ''

Even Percy didn't like a lot the last part , he nodded .

'' Get up on your feet Percy … I'll take you to Legion Roman Camp … I have to . Cause if I'm right , you are the one . And for gods sake toss that T-shirt or better burn it ''

'' Eh , why ? Won't I look a bit stupid without a T-shirt ? Half naked ... ''

'' Trust me , Percy . Where we are going it's better for you to enter the place completely naked than enter like that , wearing this orange T-shirt ... ''

'' Why?

'' It's neither the time nor the place to learn this information '' she said enigmatically .

Percy got off the orange T-shirt , tossed it away and followed the she-wolf as she entered the woods left to them and started running " _The game is on_ " he thought " _The problem ? … I simply don't have any idea how to play … and I don't reckon I 'll learn that_ "

They have been running for half an hour now and the she-wolf didn't seem tired or willing to stop so that he could rest . He ran for ten minutes but he couldn't help stopping , his ripples were aching . He turned towards the she-wolf and told her

'' Please stop for five minutes . I must rest . I am too much tired to go on like that ''

'' Patience pup … we are almost there … two kilometers more and you 'll rest as much as you want … find your courage Percy … and follow me … you can , you are strong , you are able ''

'' I told you … I can't go any further if I don't rest for a bit . Please stop … ''

'' Let me tell you something puppy she told angrily I may have given a wrong impression but I don't make any exceptions , especially if I don't find you worthy , so please decide whether are you going to be a new pup or just a fool that will end up as food … your choice ''

She turned and left , a simple challenge . Percy looked at her tired , his expression getting harsher and then ran behind her . They ran in silence . The second seemed a minute . The minute seemed an hour . After a while he didn't even care if the wolf was going to eat him cause he knew that shall he didn't stop he would pass out . Suddenly , finally , the she-wolf stopped and turned around to see him . When she spoke , the words seemed full of irony

'' You can faint now , young demigod , until I decide whether you are worthy or not ... ''

'' Who do you think you are , wolf ? Judging , demanding , waiting … doing nothing ''

'' Guess history wasn't your favorite subject , ha ? Anyway , I am Lupa , the she-wolf , the mother of Romylus and Remus , creators of Rome . A trainer and teacher at Legion Camp ''

'' Where are you taking me ? And how does it happen that you are able to talk ? ''

'' I'm taking you to a safe place for kids like you , somewhere you can train and get prepared for the life you are meant to live … the life of a demigod … of a hero ''

'' What did you call me Lupa ? Demigod , what the heck do you mean ? ''

'' Do you know the old stories about the gods … like Jupiter , Juno , Minerva , Mars , Apollo , Diana , Mercury , Neptune , Venus … well they are still alive , true in all the meaning of this small word . As they always have done they still have kids with mortals . These kids are called half-bloods , demigods , heroes and are in grave danger specially when they become thirteen years old . Their scent becomes stronger and the monsters find them easily and attempt to kill them . The ones that live , come here at the Legion , usually guarded from fauns and if worthy they get the chance to practice their skills and possibly live . You are a kid like that . Your orange T-shirt is a proof and the fact that you can't stand still … you possibly have been diagnosed with dyslexia , ADHD . I reckon you must have been claimed by your godly parent and you have been where your T-shirt said cause it's unlikely you survived on the streets alone . As for your previous question my ability to talk is a gift of the gods so that I can continue training heroes regardless the fact that I am a wolf and that I am at least two thousand five hundred years old . I think I have answered all your questions ''

'' One last thing , Lupa … those gods can you tell me why I am remembering names like Zeus , Hera , Athena , Ares , Apollo , ok that's the same , Artemis , Hermes , Poseidon , Aphrodite? ''

'' Yes , I can . But it isn't wise . Do me a favor , yeah ? Don't mention anything about that in Legion Camp , especially about your little orange T-shirt , ok ? For your own good ... ''

'' Whatever ... ''

'' Anyway '' Lupa said '' we had better get separately in camp , so why don't you take a nap ? ''

Before Percy got the chance to answer her question , Lupa smiled weirdly and the next Percy felt were his eyes closing .

**. . . **

When Percy woke up , he was carried by two beautiful girls and apparently he was at the Legion camp . He felt a bit dizzy and his legs were aching . He tried to clear his head , so he took some deep breaths and he looked around . What he saw was for him , at the same time , known and totally unknown . An archery field , a river , lots of cabins , in the center of the camp as it seemed and also about fifty campers spotted around the camp.

'' I shouldn't be here '' he muttered after a while . He knew that he was right .

The girl holding his right arm looked at him , smiled and then said

'' Hey you woke up . You have been out for an hour or so . You must have had a rough time ''

'' Not actually '' Percy answered after a while . '' You can let hold of me now , I' m okay … I suppose '' .

The two girls put him slowly to the ground , their expressions worried but also happy .

'' Well the other girl said I am Reyna , daughter of Minerva ''

'' Minerva ? '' Percy wondered . '' You mean Athena , goddess of wisdom ? ''

Their expressions hardened a bit as if they were observing him clearly for the first time . Reyna's expression was mostly surprised .

'' That's her Greek name '' Reyna told him after a while .

'' Ooh … I' am sorry '' Percy murmured . '' It was the first thing that came into my mind ''

'' Don't worry , cute one the first girl said after smiling My name is Kaya , daughter of Trivia … Hecate to you ? ''

'' Yeah '' Percy said in a calm voice . Lupa had told to let go of his obsession with the Greek gods , so he decided to play dump. He smiled back to her , admiring her blond hair which reminded him something he couldn't understand . A warm feeling .

'' Well '' Kaya continued '' What about you … who are you … what's your story ? '' she asked .

Percy's smile faded and his expression became sad just like his voice .

'' My name is Percy … that's all I know ''

'' How old are you Percy ? ''

'' No idea ... ''

'' Amnesia ? ''

Percy nodded , too sad to talk too shocked by the fact that he didn't even know his own age .

'' I think Reyna '' said , her voice full of compassion '' that tonight , at the campfire we shall find out who your godly parent is . Your are pretty powerful Percy … I can sense that much ''

'' I hope you aren't my brother Percy '' Kaya said .

'' And why is that ? '' Percy found himself asking .

She winked at him . '' We are not allowed to date our brothers or sisters , you know ''

Percy blushed .

" But aren't we cousin's or something like that ? " he asked .

" The gods don't have DNA Percy " Reyna answered before Kaya could .

" Ooh … then I suppose there is only one way to find out ... "

" You bet " Kaya said while offering her hand to Percy so that he could stand up to his feet . Then her expression became severe .

" Lupa's orders were to get you to the campfire immediately . She is probably waiting Percy "

" Ok he said . Let's get going , then "

And the three of them together started walking …

It was dark . Only a little space around the campfire was lighten up . Percy stood there with Lupa at his side . All the campers were looking towards their direction . Other with worry , other with a hard expression , other in a serious way and others with pure curiosity . But they all seemed confused . This must have been something they 've never seen before ...  
>Lupa moved so that she was face to face with Percy .<p>

'' The time has come '' she whispered to him . She took a few more steps back and said aloud '' Prove your worth to us , Percy ''

Percy took two steps back and he slowly uncapped his pen .

'' Wow … that's cool '' someone said .

'' Done … we take him '' another one said .

Percy smiled wildly . Then he followed an impulse . He closed his eyes and he imagined the water in the plastic glasses of everyone rising , creating a big sphere of water . He felt that weird connection again . He imaging this ball flying into the air and standing right up from his head . He could hear gasps and he could feel their surprise.

Suddenly , he lost his concentration . Guessing that the water was going to fall over him , he managed to order it fly away from him . Unfortunately , the '' _away _'' was the head of a big guy three meters away from him .

'' What the heck … '' The last one was not fast enough to complete his sentence . The water ball needed just a second to cross the distance between Percy and him . Then it forced him to the ground .

Silence … that was the only thing Percy could feel . Everyone was silent … Lupa , the campers , even the nature .

Percy lost his balance . He fell down . The river's water was cool now .

'' I am sorry '' he murmured in a surprised and low voice '' I don't know what happened … I didn't mean for the water to fall over you … I m sorry , I even don't have a clue who am I … ''

'' I do '' Lupa said . '' Hail , Percy … son of Neptune " .


	2. Chapter 2

**II  
><strong> 

_**Percy**_

Two stupefied boys escorted Percy to his cabin . Before going in , Percy looked up so as to see the cabin's name … _**Neptune **__… _He was feeling weird . He had lost his memory and the first he learned was that his was the offspring of a Roman god named Neptune . The name seemed something less than familiar … he sighed and entered _his_ cabin . He had to admit it . He was very impressed . The cabin's wall was painted in a deep green color … same as the sea's water . The cabin was not as big as the other's but it was so beautiful in its own wild way . There was a big statue of a dude with a trident on his right hand . He seemed calm but his expression made it clear . He was unpredictable , just like the sea . Home sweet home Percy whispered .

He got out of the cabin . The two boys were whispering . Percy felt a bit uneasily but before he got the chance to do something like clearing his throat , the one of the two boys smiled at him and said

'' I bet you are hungry '' .

'' Yeah …. '' Percy said .

'' Look … '' the boy said '' since the dinner is over we aren't allowed to return to the dining area … but I can loot the kitchen and bring you some meat and bread , if you want '' .

'' Thanks … '' . He couldn't decide whether the guy was making fun or not .

'' Don't worry dude ... look , I am Jack , son of Mercury , should you need anything , just tell me '' . He smiled happily . Percy smiled back . '' I 'll be back in a few minutes '' Jack said . After that , he turned and started walking towards the dining area .

Percy turned over the direction of the other and when their eyes met , he understood that this was the guy he had thrown all the water to .

'' Eh … I am sorry for that little incident … ''

'' Bob … '' he said '' my name is Bob … and we shall _talk_ again tomorrow about that little incident … at _capture the flag_ '' . After making clear his intentions , Bob left him . Perfect . He was here for what two hours and he had successfully made an enemy already .

" _Story of my life_ " he thought bitterly . Hey , where did this come from ?

The sky was amazing . It was full moon . So many stars . Now , he was getting romantic , too . Ok …

Jack returned after a while with some food and with some clean clothes , too .

'' Thank you Jack ''

'' Don't mention it , Percy ''

'' See you tomorrow dude … goodnight ''

'' Goodnight … and oh , Percy ? ''

'' Yeah ? ''

'' I hope we are at the same team tomorrow '' . He smiled and turned to leave .

_ ''Why don't I fit here ? '' _With this interesting thought , he entered his cabin , lied to a bunk and let himself to join the world of dreams …

In his dream , he was kneeling in front of his father's statue , praying to him . He had his sword on his right hand . He got up to his feet and stared his father's statue , uncertain of what was going to happen . Then Reyna burst into the cabin

'' Come on Percy ''

He didn't even blink . He grabbed his helmet and he and Reyna got out of the cabin . A few hundred meters away from the camp's borders flying into the air was a huge ship … _Argo II_ .

'' Percy '' Reyna screamed '' we have to catch up with the others , don't just stand there '' . She started running . Percy followed her . After ten minutes they reached the rest . When the saw them they cheered and make road so that they could reach first line . He stood next to Kaya . She looked him anxiously but put a brave smile upon her face .

'' They 've landed '' she said

'' Get ready '' he shouted . He looked his arms . In the right one he had the tattoo of two horses and of a trident , the symbol of his father . To his left hand he had another tattoo with four letters … PQRS … a whole month and he could still remember the pain … he looked Kaya again . He must have gone dump looking at her 'cause she turned and told him

'' Shouldn't your eyes be over there ? '' she pointed towards the ship .

'' Don't I get a kiss for good luck now ? '' he asked back .

She smiled and kissed him . That sense he was on fire was weird since he was son of the god of the seas but he didn't complain . The taste of her lips , the smell of her breath that was just like the one of the strawberries . He couldn't explain it . He believed he could easily sit there the whole day kissing her and he would simply want more and more .

Then came the scream . Percy looked around confused and worried , trying to understand who got hurt . He looked the ship's deck . A blond girl with athletics look was observing him with hate combined with surprise . Next to her , stood a guy , blonde hair , with a scar on his upper lip . He knew that one . Jason son of Jupiter . Two more people he couldn't identify . And she again . She screamed something he shouldn't be able to hear since they were two hundred meters away from him . Everyone else was iced . There was no one apart from him and her . And what she said was simple and right

'' How could you ? ''

Percy got up so surprised he hit his head to the upper bank .

The next morning , Percy decided to practice his swordplay . Problem was he didn't have the finest idea where it was . He had examined his sword this morning and he was happy to see that it fitted perfectly to his palm and it had perfect equilibre , as the French say . He met Reyna while searching the pit .

'' Good morning Reyna '' he said

She smiled to him but from her expression he could tell she was worried about something . She didn't want to press her to tell him , so he remained silent .

'' Did you sleep well ?'' she asked interested .

'' You could say so ''

'' Eh ? ''

'' I saw a weird dream … ''

She nodded like she could perfectly understand

'' It's always like that for us … We even get messages from the gods … They visit us while we are asleep … some kids got their quests from the gods like that . Now , tell me about your dream ''

Percy described her his dream , omitting the part he kissed Kaya and the part with the shipdeck or with the tatooes . She was pretty impressed .

'' I think '' she said '' what you saw is the future if things continue like that .… very interesting … I will talk to Lupa about it … ''

'' Whatever you say ''

'' What did you say ? ''

'' I said " _whatever you say_ "

'' No , you said " _έα__χαίριν_ '' . What the heck means that ? ''

'' I don't know ''

'' Weird … mmm … maybe you got amnesia ''

'' Haha … Yeah , make fun of the man ''

'' The phrase you said , I am almost sure it was Ancient Greek . And that's weird . I mean every camper can identify some words but saying something in this language while you wanted to speak English , it's pretty weird '' .

'' Everything is weird about me , Reyna … ''

She smiled and winked at him . But , he understood that this was just a mask . She was grieving . Maybe he wasn't the only one that had lost something … but he couldn't figure out what .

'' So … '' she started , attempting probably to change the subject of the conversation '' judging from the fact that you hold your sword , I guess you wanted to practice '' .

'' That's right '' Percy answered .

'' Then , you 'll fight against me , I 'll check your skills and things like that ''

'' No problem ' After two minutes they reached the battle pit . It was behind the dining area .

'' Let's practice , Percy '' she said while jumping the pit's finch '' I gotta warn you … I am the best swordsman at the whole camp after … Jason '' . Her expression became even more bitter when she told the name _Jason_ , pretty difficult if to be sincere .

Ah … finally a name that made her sad . Maybe he was the reason of her grieve . As it seemed , he wasn't the only lost one . Reyna turned and stood two meters away from him .

All the campers at the arena stopped fighting and made a circle around him and Reyna . And then the fight began . Percy couldn't help being impressed . Reyna was simply terrifying . She moved like a typhoon ; death and power combined . She used moves unknown to him , pressing him so hardly , he had to be totally concentrated _**if to survive …**_ . She used two golden knives . Consequently , her weapons weren't made from the same material that his sword was made , celestial bronze . Hey , how did he know that ? Her brown hair formed into a ponytail and a helmet covering her head except for her eyes . Her eyes showed no fear , just certitude that she would prevail . Percy believed that too .

But then something changed . Having memorized most of her moves , he could easily now block them . A wild smiled formed upon Percy's face and before two seconds passed , he was the one attacking and Reyna the one defending . It was so easy … not because he was fighting different style than her , no it was just the fact that he was better than her … more experienced … faster … more talented . With a pretty quick move he used his sword to throw the two knives out of Reyna's hands .

Reyna's expression was surprised . Apparently she wasn't used to losing . But then she smiled . '' As it seems you are a natural , Percy '' . The campers having watched the fight nodded in agreement .

'' I propose we stop fighting . Tonight we are playing _capture the flag_ , we should maintain power '' she said .

'' Ok … well , Reyna I am a bit hungry … would you mind accompanying me to the dining area? ''

'' My pleasure '' she said after smiling . 

** . . .**

  
>After their poor meal , Reyna and Percy headed to the woods . They found a big rock and sat on it . It was so peacefully .<br>'' Anxious for tonight's game ? '' she asked .

'' Not really '' Percy answered '' anyway , we are in the same team … so … ''

Reyna laughed . The teams of the game were announced before the meal . The blue team consists of Mar's , Minerva's , Apollo's , Venus's and Neptune's cabins .

'' But this is your first _capture the flag_ game '' she said after a while .

'' Not quite Percy said . Remember our _fight_ ? ''.

'' Yeah '' .

'' Well … firstly, I wasn't sure how to react , I was just concentrated in not letting you tear me apart '' . Reyna smiled with that statement . '' But after a while '' Percy continued '' I remembered how to fight … how to move … it was like a déjà vu '' . '' Like living a fact that has happened before … got what I mean ? '' .

'' So you believe that you will be ok ? '' .

Percy nodded . '' That I believe '' .

Some minutes passed without talking . Neither Percy nor Reyna felt uncomfortable with silence . But after a while Percy decided to let his curiosity win his discretion .

'' So … what about Jason ?'' he asked

She didn't speak for a long time . Percy was almost sure that she wouldn't answer his question . But then Reyna looked at him and said quietly

'' Jason … you could say he was our leader '' .

'' Was ? '' .

'' He disappeared two hours or so before your appearance . Actually , when Lupa found you … well , she was looking for Jason . Jason was a son of sky '' .

'' Son of Zeus … ''

'' No … son of Jupiter . It's not the same thing you know . The roman gods are more united than the greek , they stand more for discipline and justice . They are better . Well , he and I … we were in charge when we attacked mountain Tam … a year ago . He fought with courage and prevailed in the battle with Titan Krios . But I don't know how the Titan war ended … ''

'' I feel I do but I can't remember . Stupid amnesia . ''

'' You will remember Percy … I am sure of that . It just needs time ''.

'' I hope you are right , Reyna '' . Percy sighed . '' We had better get going if we want to be ready on time for the game '' .

'' That 's right '' . '' Come on Percy '' . She stand up to her feet and helped Percy , too . '' You should choose a shield , too . It suits with your battle style'' .

'' You think ? ''

'' I bet '' .

** . . .**

Percy was standing next to Reyna . He was holding a shield and his sword in his two bare hands . 

Choosing the appropriate shield had been kinda tricky . There were a lot of types … the ones for defense , for attack and those destined for both attack and defense . Unfortunately , none of them was good enough to be suitable to his battle style and to his hand's length .

They were ready to give up when Lupa showed up with a blue circled shield at her left arm .

'' This shield Percy was given to me from your father , destined as he claimed for his first son ever appearing to our camp . Therefore , Percy , this shield is yours . ''

Lupa handed him the shield and Percy took it with caution . It was light and it seemed like it was made for him . Perfect length . He admired the shield for a little while , then he turned towards Lupa's direction and said in a warm voice

'' Think I am gonna keep it , thanks a lot '' .

Lupa smiled to him and then she turned and left .

After Lupa's statement about his father and after he prevailed against Reyna in the battle arena , almost all the campers treated him , at least , more respectfully if not friendly .

Reyna looked at him and the said in a serious voice '' Here is our plan . Mar's cabin is playing defense … they will be the ones guarding the flag . Apollo's and Venu's cabin will be kinda messengers or something like that , they will warn us of the enemy's progress and state . If needed to battle they will provide cover by shooting some arrows . Minerva's cabin , apart from me , will try to be both attack and defense . But the two of us have the most dangerous and difficult job . We must capture the enemy flag . Sneak into the enemies base … that's the easy part . Get the flag … no problem . Get away … let's just say it's not as easy as the previous part '' .

'' We are a good team . We are going to win . That I am sure of '' .  
>Reyna gave Percy a smile .<p>

When they had settled and they were ready to go … the bell ringed … and the game began … 


	3. Chapter 3

**III  
><strong>

_**Percy  
><strong>_

Percy and Reyna disappeared into the trees . They were totally concentrated on their mission . Capture the flag .

They could hear the battle . They could sense its rage . They were trying to find an isolated area because they thought that the red flag should be in such a position. Naturally , they were prepared for a trap or something like that .

'' Stay close '' she whispered to him . Percy nodded and together they approached an area with a lot of trees .

Then , suddenly , three heroes of the red team attacked them . Reyna used her two knives to stop the two of them while Percy threw his shield to the head of the third one . When the shield found its target , the poor guy fell unconscious . Reyna won her battle too .

They exchanged a look , at the same time happy and enthusiastic , and a smile . '' Told you , we are a pretty good team '' .

'' I know '' .

They continued their way . After a hundred meters or so , they were able to see the red flag in the middle of a deserted area . ' _This is it '_ Percy thought happily with determination .

. . .

'' The game is simple '' Lupa said . '' Two flags , two teams … protect yours , capture the foe's one '' . '' Do NOT harm deathly your opponents '' . She looked seriously and in a worried way Bob and his friends in the red team .

'' Get to your position , heroes … the game is about to begin ''

. . .

'' Look Reyna … I 'll go in '' .

'' I don't like it Percy '' .

'' Neither do I '' .

'' It must be a trap '' .

'' Yeah … look , if things go really bad … think I could use some help '' .

''Sure '' Reyna said worried .

Percy turned and entered the area where the flag was . He took some steps but then stopped to look around him . He didn't even breath . _ 'Silence … Again_' he thought . An arrow flew towards him with a terrible speed . Percy deflected his surprise turning into rage , and then said angrily '' Show yourself , you coward … Face me to battle '' .

A known figure appeared from the woods .

'' Hi , Percy '' the guy said .

'' Bob … '' . '' Why all this ?''. '' Just for me ? '' … '' I got to admit … it's pretty flattering … ''

'' Don't make fun of me , you moron '' he growled .'' You are gonna pay for what you 've done ''

''What have I done , Bob ? ''

'' You idiot … you humiliated me in from of my friends and … Kaya … '' .

" _That's why . How long does he have a crush on her ? Never mind_ " Percy thought .

'' Look I 've apologized for what happened but … well , between us … you didn't need much help to seem like a fool Bob … no offense '' .

'' None taken '' he said in a trembling from the rage voice . Then he drew his sword and attacked .

He wasn't any better than Reyna but his anger gave him power . His first move could have easily killed Percy but when his sword touched Percy's neck , it just slid off . Then Percy's battle skill and experience and also his anger , of course , took charge . Ok … maybe it helped a bit the fact that he was too shocked too react .

'' Invincible ? … '' . He was not fast enough to complete his sentence . Percy disarmed him with a quick move and was ready to hit him when Reyna came out of the trees hunted by three … terrifying monsters … like dogs but a bit crazier and as it seemed dangerous … _hellhounds _... another thing he didn't know how he knew .

'' Oh , I thought it didn't work … '' Bob murmured .

'' You ? '' Percy shouted . '' This is your fault ? ' .

'' Yes '' he whispered . '' Give me my weapon Percy and I 'll fight by your side ''

'' I don't need your help , Bob … '' .

Percy went for the demon dogs … he stabbed the first one but the other two jumped on him and forced him to the ground . They bite him or let's say that they tried to … well , being invulnerable seemed perfect right now . He tried to get up but these dogs were strong . Percy wondered if this invulnerability had its limits . He couldn't threw them over him and if they managed to find a weak spot on him they could kill him . Then they were dead … Percy got up surprised . He looked at the two dogs and he saw a lot of arrows in their backs . Then the monsters just disintegrated . He looked around him and he saw Jack , Reyna and … well Bob holding bows in their hands .

'' But … you should be harmed '' Reyna said surprised .

'' Disappointed , Reyna ? '' Percy said in an ironic tone .

'' You know I didn't mean it that way '' she said angrily .

'' He is invincible '' Bob said .

'' What? '' . '' Really ? '' she asked respectfully .

'' Guys ? I know it's awesome but he had better warn the others '' Jack said .

'' Got that right '' Reyna said . '' Let's get going then ''

'' Wait '' Bob said '' what about the flag … ain't you gonna take it ? '' .

'' Good point Bob '' Percy said and he grabbed the flag .

And then they left … heading for the campfire …

They found Lupa on their way back . When they told her what happened she turned and started running towards the middle of the camp . After a minute or so a bell ringed and an howl broke the silence . After five minutes , all the campers were gathered around the campfire .

'' What happened … why did you stop the game ? '' someone said .Then he saw the red flag in Percy's arm and said disappointed

'' Oh man , we lost again . And from the rookie . I knew we shouldn't have left Bob alone to defend our flag '' .

'' Relax John … we got worse problems … as it seems three hellhounds invaded our camp … '' Lupa said .

'' That was my fault … '' Bob said in a guilty voice .

'' What ? '' Lupa growled '' You … Why ? ''

'' I was mad with Percy for what happened at the campfire , yesterday … and I also thought he was responsible for Jason's disappearance "

'' So you thought it was a good idea to endanger all the camp jut for you to take your revenge ? ''

Bob lowered his head in shame . Lupa turned and faced the other campers .

'' Create four teams and search all the camp … Reyna , John , Jack and … Bob '' Lupa said while looking angrily the last one '' You leave now … return in no later than three days … search even mountain Tam … Reyna you are in charge '' .

Reyna nodded seriously , then gave Percy a wide smile full of determination . John smiled to him too but Jack and Bob were too much socked to show any emotion . After that the four of them disappeared into the trees .

Lupa gave Percy an enigmatic look and said '' Follow me , Percy ''

They walked for a while . Then Lupa took a path leading up to a cave . Lupa stopped at its entrance . She looked Percy seriously and said  
>'' As it seems , Jason won't be around for a while . and thing is that we need someone to take his place . I have a good feeling about you Perseus . There is one challenge that will prove whether you are worthy enough to become leader and praetor of the Legion . Do you accept it ? ''<p>

'' All this has happened for a reason Lupa '' Percy said . ''Maybe it's not the right decision but I accept … ''

'' In this cave awaits the challenge . But you should know , demigod , after the challenge If successful , you have your qualification test , your quest , your mission . If you succeed in all of them and defeat the first lieutenant , I will declare you leader . But there will be oppositions . You will have to fight to prove my judgment good … there are campers that may try to kill you … so I ask again , hero , do you accept the challenge ? ''

Percy nodded and then he entered in the cave .

** That was it . Thank you very much . I know capture the flag was nothing extraordinary . Repay you , next chapter … Please , watch **_**skins**_** . Review . Review . Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**  
><em><strong>Percy &amp; Reyna<strong>_

The cave was dark . But Percy didn't feel any fear , just determination and certitude. Yesterday he would have turned down this challenge . But after that dream , he was determined to change what was going to happen . He took some more steps and suddenly the cave got lighten up . He couldn't see where the light was coming from but he noticed that its color was kinda bronze . He turned forward and saw Lupa a few hundred meters in front of him "_ How did she get there so fast "_ Percy wondered . He couldn't see an exit . The cave seemed endless . He took some more steps but Lupa growled … he stopped , took a deep breath and looked her confused . She looked at him seriously and then said :

'' In this challenge , you will face … me ''

'' What ? ''

Lupa smiled wildly

'' No weapons , you use your hands , I use my … feet , my nails , my teeth also '' .

'' Hey , Lupa Percy said anxious how do I face you ? ''

'' Well pup … just … try to stay alive … for the next fifteen minutes '' .

As soon as she completed her sentence the cave's entrance closed . Lupa turned and ran vanishing after a while to the darkness . No choice left , Percy went forward …

** . . .**  
>` Reyna turned to see Bob , John and Jack asleep . She sighed . Some hours some passed since they left camp . They didn't travel for a lot because it was already too late to proceed to their mission . She had taken the first watch … anyway she didn't sleep well after Jason's disappearance . Reyna estimated that tomorrow they would arrive at mountain Tam . She was relaxed now . Although they had met some creepy monsters already , they were like half cows , half spiders , really nasty , the battle was easy .<p>

' _Whatever _' Reyna thought . ' _If we don't find anything tomorrow , we_ _'ll return to camp _' . She knew what Lupa thought and she was surprised that she didn't send Percy with them . Like her , Lupa knew that Bobby wasn't powerful enough to call thrhellhounds . And if he was , he surely couldn't control them . It was weird . The hellhounds didn't hurt her or him but went straight for Percy . This order was beyond his limits . It was someone else , then .

Jason would know what to do . He was a leader . He would touch her cheek , then smile and say Everything is going to be fine … Using the same words he used before the battle . But that night … when he said I 'll see you tomorrow sunshine … . Such a lie … ' _I miss you Jas … _' Reyna thought , tears streaming down her face . She sighed .  
>' <em>I will find you<em> ' .

She missed Percy , too . He was provoking a calm feeling … just like the sea . She wanted him here . She liked him a lot . Not the same way like Jason , no … she just thought that Percy would become a truly good friend .He would know what to do , too . He was experienced . And if it was Porphyrion the one having sent the hellhounds , Percy should be with them .

She got up and looked her watch . Four in the morning … She walked towards the others to find some ambrosia to eat . She knew she wasn't really supposed to but she really wanted something to cheer her up .

Suddenly , Reyna heard a loud '_ crack_ ' , like someone had stepped on a twig . Reyna drew rapidly her two swords and turned towards the noise's source . Then someone appeared .

**. . .**

Percy started walking calmly . Then , everything went dark . He simply couldn't see a thing . He stopped and tried to look around . Suddenly , the whole cave got lighten up . Blue and green , that was it … yeah … it look like this weird light was fading … but that was only a simple illusion … now the big problem , one hundred meters away from him stood Lupa or maybe not … for the time being , she was a wild animal , a monster , a wolf and he was her prey … her meal … he was nothing . And then she started running towards him .

He took a big breath and tried to prepare himself … ok , he panicked a little too , but only a little . And the distance between them just kept becoming shorter and shorter . She lunged at him with her nails aiming his chest . Percy jumped and then rolled out of their way and collapsed into the cave's wall . This was weird . Two minutes ago the cave's walls were each of them around ten meters away from him … how did it happen they were now eight or something ? Maybe he was wrong … ok second round … Lupa turned and growled … it was merely clear … he wouldn't get away for second time . She jumped towards him , her mouth open , her teeth in a really dangerous position … where the heck is Chuck Norris when you need him ? He dodged again just in time to feel her body crossing with terrible speed the exact position he was seven tens of the second ago . The wall was now five meters away from him … oh man , the room was getting smaller as seconds passed . And eventually it would be that small he wouldn't be able to dodge Lupa's attacks . He was in trouble . Big-time …

** . . .**  
>Reyna was staring a guy with brown hair holding a knife to his hand who was both relieved and terrified . He had lots of bruises . He looked her carefully and suspicious .<p>

'' You are a demigod , aren't you? '' he asked .

Reyna didn't answer his question but raised her right sword towards the guy's chest and asked .

'' Who are you ? '' .

'' Hey , look … we got to get out of here before '' .

Reyna took two steps forward so that the edge of her knife pointed his chest .

'' Who the heck are you ? ''

'' Sweetheart , we don't have time for this now . As soon as we get out of here , we will have all the time for explanations ''

Reyna punched him on the face and he fell down . He gave her an angry look and then said

'' Look now girl , I 'm not gonna lose any time arguing and fighting with you . They are coming ''

'' Who ' s coming ? ''

'' What have I been trying to tell . Four wolves are after me ''

'' The wolves … no … it can't be '' She looked him seriously . '' If the wolves wanted you dead you would be '' .

'' They don't … ''

'' What do you mean ? ''

'' One of them told me '_ No , stop , we can't let you get to them … it will start_ ' . Then another one said ' _Stop , we won't hurt you_ ' '' .

'' The Prophesy '' Reyna whispered , surprised and shocked .

'' Hey , what_ prophesy _are you talking about ? '' 

She ignored him and continued

'' Why didn't you stop , then ? '' .

'' Let's see … because I didn't believe them , _then_ '' .

'' And what changed ? '' .

'' I realized they could have killed easily … if they wanted '' .

'' Ok … why are you running now ? '' .

'' Well , as it seems they changed their mind '' he said bitterly . '' Two minutes before meeting you I heard six words '_ We got to kill him then …_ ' '' . 

'' Ok … who are you and how did you get here ? '' Reyna said after raising her sword again .

'' I guess I 'm out of options … very well … I am Connor Stoll , son of H… ''

'' Son of Hermes '' Reyna completed the sentence for him .

'' Yeah , how do you … never mind … I was in Santa Monica … searching for a missing hero when I suddenly got transported a few kilometers away from here . After half an hour or so the wolves found me and started chasing me … I got away and now here we are '' .

Reyna stood silent for a moment and then asked

'' The missing hero of yours … what's his name ? '' . 

He looked her seriously but then sighed and said

'' His name is … '' . He didn't manage to complete his sentence . A terrible howl covered his last words .

'' Too late '' he said '' They are here … ''

Four wolves entered the area . The three started chasing Connor but the fourth one , a brown one stood in front of Reyna and said

'' Stay out of this pup … '' .

'' Why ? '' .

'' Too early '' the wolf said miserably . Then he turned and disappeared into the trees .

'' What the heck ? '' Jack said '' What just happened , Reyna ? ''

She ignored his question . She just said

'' Wake up the others and get ready … We return to camp … '' .

He got up to his feet , still surprised but followed her orders .

Reyna knew she wouldn't speak to anyone about the missing hero of theirs , because she would bring to life a hate well hidden and protected by the gods . She knew cause her mother had told her the first time she visited her in her dreams . When she told her she was the most beautiful and smart of her Romans offspring … when she claimed that there was another camp with demigods far away from the land of San Francisco … when she pleaded her not to let the hate and the disgust for them blind her . Because if she did , she would kill the one … a boy that would arrive to Legion without memories , a boy with black hair and a sword made from celestial bronze . The one that would save the world … And he should arrive when the end would be close . He did … And that meant only one thing …

'' It's time '' Reyna whispered in agony .

. . .

Two more minutes . That's it … She said that the challenge was only fifteen minutes but he felt like he had been dodging her for at least six hours . Two meters away from the wall . Tenth attempt of the she-wolf to devour him . Dodge and roll …

Zero time … No space left neither left nor right , only forward , where Lupa stood . '' As much crazy as I can get '' he whispered . And then he charged at her , his fist aiming her face .

She looked at him surprised but raised her feet just in time ti hit him on the head with terrible force . It must have been then he blacked out … 

_**Good … Bad …. Review ? Please !  
>Know it took me a long time but my parents took my laptop and we had exams and all these kind of crap … I m sorry , next chapter soon … Enjoy ! <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

VI

_**Percy**_

Percy got up lying in a soft bed . Weirdly , he was at his cabin. As soon as he got up to his feet , Lupa entered the cabin . She looked at him happily , if a wolf's expression can be happy .

'' Did you sleep well ? '' she asked .

'' Yeah , except for a headache from _someone's_ feet and apart from the fact I saw some weird dreams ,everything is fine '' .

'' Tell me about them ''

'' Nothing special … you know dreams ''

They remained silent for some moments and Percy believing that she was going to refer to the dreams decided to form the question he was meant to

'' So , what's next ? ''

'' That's an interesting question . Well … when you feel ready , you 'll take your qualification test . You might wonder why you didn't take the qualification test before the … other challenge . Well , I didn't want everyone watching you forfeiting or failing the leader's challenge and sometimes the qualification test may prove more dangerous than the other one . You 'll take the test and If successful , something pretty possible , you will be officially a camper . You 'll start practicing and in a few days you 'll get a mission … ''

'' Why so soon ? '' Percy asked interrupting her .

'' Cause we don't play here pup and if I am right we got to accelerate things '' .  
>'' Fine … I will face everything when the time comes . Has the <em>elimination<em> team returned ? ''

Lupa frowned '' Not yet . They are supposed to return today or tomorrow but I 'll have too admit that I am worried . Everything seems to be changing '' .

Percy didn't say anything . He exited the cabin . Lupa followed him observing his worried expression .

'' What's wrong Percy ? '' she asked after a while .

'' Nothing … I am just a bit a worried … ''

'' About Reyna ? She 'll be fine ''

'' You are right '' . '' But what about the threats we are facing ? '' .  
>'' I am afraid Lupa '' .<p>

Lupa looked him with sympathy like he ignored something they both new and then turned to leave towards the mountain . Percy watched her until she got lost in the first trees of the rough side of the mountain . 

Percy entered the woods , trying to find a place to get some peace , to get away from everything that haunted him . At camp , some kids were smiling to him , talking to him being or trying to be friendly while all the others were either acting like been oblivious to his existence or being just rude towards him .

And his stupid dreams … as if he would say the truth to Lupa . He was really worried though . Whoever that grimy old creepy lady was , and when he said creepy he meant creepy the way _I 've got trees on my head and bunches on my huge nose_ … _and my skin is brown and green , _she didn't visit him , provoking a really weird dream for a good reason .

What a dream … he brought the happening back to his mind as he kept walking straight and forward .

Percy was staring a little tree . As he approached it started getting bigger and bigger until it became the largest and probably oldest tree he had ever seen . He put his hand on it and ... he lost the ground before his legs .

He crashed on a huge bunch and frowned in pain . He got up to his feet , his legs trembling suddenly .

He heard a creepy laughter but he couldn't isolate its direction 'cause it was echoing . It seemed like it was coming from everywhere .

And then a creature spoke

'' There you are hero . At last the time has come . The time you make your choice . Join me , halfblood and you 'll gain ultimate power . Unite with me and my mighty children , the giants , prevail and then slave the kind of my weak grandson . Don't lose . You are more important and powerful than any other of the people and creatures you know … You can prove worthy and useful . With your great powers , you will lead our army of monsters and every other creature . Don't be a fool , hero . Join me and become my greatest and most powerful soldier , become fear , agony , destruction , a death machine or do you think there is any other reason you are still alive ? ''

The creature was female and her voice gave the impression that she was as old as the earth itself . Too stunned to do anything else , Percy made the ordinary question

'' Who are you ? ''

She laughed again and said

'' Everything in time … son of Poseidon ''

As her image folded , he finally got a glimpse of her or to be more accurate , a glimpse of her face . It was merely huge . Suddenly , full of terror , he realized that the trees and the brunches were part of her . And the area that he stepped on was the area between her two old , mighty and huge eyes .

And then , there was nothing to see . Only a bottle with some water on it . The weird was that although the image was bright , he couldn't see anything else . Apart from that , he was thirsty , too . And in front of him , stood an amazing bottle , full of water . And suddenly he could not think anything else but this unbearable need he felt to drink , to drink to death . He started running towards the bottle , that seemed so small in comparison with him , with as much speed as he could . And as much as he approached the bottle , he became tiny and the bottle huge . He couldn't let something like that , though , to prevent his mission . Drink , just drink , it was a matter of life or death . He started knocking the bottle with all the power he had with his tiny legs . And , surprisingly , it fell down . The water gathered in a place and he went for it , his thirst changing . Thirst for revenge , to its greater form . And , he continued drinking … he wouldn't stop . And as he drank , he was changing . He became taller , as tall as the tallest and biggest giant . But he felt wrong , he felt empty … because everything that he stood for was now gone … but he couldn't help let this happen … he wanted it … he wanted to feel pain , disappointment , death . And he would … yeah … everything has changed . The time has come .

He had made up his mind . Even the decision he took was difficult , it was the right one . He would unite with the giants and their _mother_ . He had done something big , even though he could not remember it . Lupa knew , the gods knew and this situation was their recognition , their thanks . As they may wanted . He would make them regret the day the turned their backs on him .

He would have to act fast . Before the elimination team returned and without Lupa , or anyone else , noticing . Maybe … eh … Percy was sure he felt a presence just a few meters away from him , someone watching him . He knew that the woods were the habitant of some really nasty monsters but this was something more , something more powerful …

A beautiful lady came out of the bunches behind him . Her face was kind and trustful but her expression severe and mighty . She seemed familiar , he was sure that they 've met before . She smiled at him weirdly , a smile that could be either friendly or … not friendly … she seemed like she would anything in her power to accomplish her intentions … even if that meant she would have to become a back-stabbing traitor … she was Hera .

Their meeting didn't have a proper evolution . After the necessary … bowing and recognition and things like that , something killed the mood .

'' I am really sorry , hero but you should know I had to … it is our only chance''

'' Wait just a second … what are you talking about ? ''

'' For the fact I had to wipe out your memories … well not exactly wipe out , more like steal … ''

'' You stole my memories ? You are responsible for the fact I can't remember anything ? All this is your fault ? ''

'' You could say that … '' she said a bit ashamed , if a goddess can be ashamed '' but you don't understand … ''

'' Explain then ''

'' It's the only way '' she said stubbornly .

'' For what ? ''

She didn't responded . She shook her head anxiously and continued without minding Percy's exasperated expression

'' Anyway I am here only to inform you that by the time I 'm the one having stolen your memories , if _stolen_ is the right expression … ''

'' Trust me , it is '' Percy intervened .

'' I am the only one that can give them back to you '' finishing her sentence freezing Percy with a poisonous look .

'' So ? '' Percy asked trying to sound more sure than he felt .

'' So … if you want them back you want betray us no matter how big your anger for us may be … understand ? ''

Percy didn't answer , letting his insides fill with anger . Hera looked at him seriously and said

'' I believe to have made myself clear … ''

She turned her back to him and vanished to the woods . Percy just stood there , trying to decide whether to follow the goddess or not when a bell rang . He felt the emotion of disappointment and he suddenly knew he had surrounded . He sighed furiously and said

'' Hera … I 'll do what you want … but you should know … we 're not over yet ''

'' Oh … I do know that . Prepare Percy Jackson . Even if you don't like it , you are one of the seven heroes … and for now I m the only one you can trust … Farewell … '' she said , then grinned and continued '' nephew '' .

'' Jackson … '' Yes . He was sure for that . Juno or Hera or whatever had left him enough memories to recognize his last name . His name was _Percy Jackson ._

Five minutes later , Percy was standing with other forty campers in the middle of the Legion camp . Lupa was three meters away from him , next to Reyna who greeted him with a happy look . She was worried but excited and as always sad . Percy had the feeling that if Lupa let her she would leave to go and look for that Jason guy . The other three seemed like they had no idea what has happened but were trying to look like they did .

Reyna whispered something to Lupa who was listening very carefully . Kaya , daughter of Trivia came and stood next to him .

'' Hey what's up ? ''

'' I ' m fine … you ? ''

'' As usual ''

'' What's that supposed to mean … I don't know how you are usually … do I Kaya ? ''

'' You got a point … I will give you a chance to know the answer … walk with me … ''

'' Now … that we are waiting for the news of the elimination team ? ''

'' You know Percy , it's more funny when someone is searching you to tell you something ''

'' Who 's going to search for me ? ''

'' Why , do you feel useless , darling ? ''

'' Not useless , just … unwanted ''

Lupa turned over their direction

'' War council . Tomorrow morning … Percy , if you could follow us … ''

Kaya winked to him then said loudly

'' It's true then , isn't it ? It has begun … ''

'' Yes '' Reyna answered instead of the she-wolf .

'' The Great Prophecy has begun '' .


	6. Chapter 6

_**VII  
>Percy<strong>_

After a lot of minutes , they reached the trees that led to the mountain . They walked some moments , Percy looking everyone who might be able to fill him in . Lupa wouldn't even look at them . Jack , he glanced Percy once , with a look that meant to me  
><em>" why do we have him with us ? "<em> . Maybe , he shouldn't be that suspicious with everyone , he couldn't actually read thoughts , could he ? . John , he was pretty shocked . Observing him better , Percy couldn't help being confused by the fact that Lupa sent him in this so important mission , He should be around thirteen years old . Bob , he was cool , maybe a bit ashamed of what had happened at the capture the flag game but trying not to show it . Kids from Mar's cabin should always be cool and fearless and Bob , as head counselor of his cabin , should be an example . Reyna , she was worried , worried big-time about everything … not that he knew what _everything_ meant . She would walk next to him but wouldn't say even one stupid little word .

After a while , they reached an edge of the mountain . There was a huge hole , its side covered by two pretty big brunches . Lupa turned , looked at him severely and then announced

'' Here we are … ''

Ok , maybe he was the only one who couldn't understand what she meant by that but he had decided he had have enough of all this . So , his answer or otherwise ironic question was partly justified …

'' Are we going to commit suicide by falling off the cliff ? ''

Lupa ignored him … naturally _._ She jumped towards the brunches . Percy was sure she was going to crash and probably spend the two or maybe three next weeks in the infirmary but she merely disappeared .

'' What ? ''

Reyna looked him surprised , then approached the brunches and jumped , too . Consequently , she disappeared , too .

'' Where the heck are they ? '' Percy asked Bob .

Bob looked at him weirdly , then stunned and finally said surprised  
>'' Right … it's your first time . Molto bene , Percy , if you could approach please … ''<p>

'' What means_ Molto bene _? '' Percy asked .

'' What are you talking about ? ''

'' You said _Molto bene_ … ''

'' When ? ''

'' Eh , maybe seven seconds ago … ''

'' Weird … I don't reckon … Anyway the phrase _Molto bene _means _very well_ ''

'' And what language is that ? ''

'' Italian … Can you approach , Percy ? We really don't have any time to lose ''

'' Yeah , sorry … ''

Percy approached the brunches , looked at them , trying to understand what was the thing he didn't know and where Lupa and Reyna had gone . The hole had some depth … he spotted a thick light but he thought that its origin was the sun . Then he saw the cave below the surface of the ceiling . He understood .

'' It's little of a drop '' Bob said .

He took a few steps back, some deep breaths and then run towards the brunches , just like Lupa . He lifted his hands in front of his face to protect it from the twigs but he actually didn't need to . Partly , because he was invulnerable , partly because there were no brunches , after all . There were an illusion . Then , he crashed on the ground three meters below . He got up to his feet , trying to avoid John who was right upon him , falling too . Percy murmured '' Little of a drop ? '' .

He looked around . It was a circular room , or better a cave , so perfectly round that it was sure it wasn't natural .The thick light he saw before was blue and it was produced from the ground … No idea how this did happen , but he was sure of that . Lupa and Reyna stood a few meters away from them , talking fast in a language unknown to him . It must have been Latin .

Bob and Jack fell into the cave elegantly and silently , laughing .

'' Ok '' Bob said '' maybe I underestimated it ''  
>'' Maybe ? ''<br>'' Yeah … good thing you are adaptable ''  
>'' Adaptable , that's what you call it ? ''<p>

'' Yes , why ? ''

'' Never mind … ''

Lupa and Reyna approached them , Reyna holding a little paper on her right palm .Lupa turned to look Percy and said

'' The time has come … Percy , one year ago a Prophecy was made . I believe you are not aware of that Prophecy , is that right ? ''

'' I really don't have the finest idea ''

'' Reyna '' Lupa said . Reyna took a few steps forward , unrolled the paper and read it

_ Seven half-bloods should answer the call_

_to storm or fire the world must fall_

_an oath to keep with a final breath_

_and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

'' I 've heard this Prophecy again '' Percy said .

'' Really ? '' Reyna asked .

'' As it seems , there are a lot of things we don't know about you '' Lupa said carefully .

'' Welcome to the club '' Percy answered bitterly .

'' Anyway '' Reyna intervened '' since you have actual knowledge of this Prophecy , we win some time '' .

'' Four months ago , another Prophecy was made '' Jack said .

Lupa turned over Reyna and said

'' Get it child … ''

Reyna nodded and approached the left side of the cave and pressed her palm on it . A hole opened and Reyna grabbed another little paper . The hole closed and Reyna returned to her previous position .

'' Why this one was on the left side of the cave ? '' Percy murmured to Bob .

John answered instead of Bob . '' The ones having happened are transported to the left side . A blessing from lord Apollo , as the cave itself '' .

'' Ok '' Percy murmured . He knew this world would never stop surprising him .

Reyna cleared her throat and unrolled the paper . She looked Percy on the eyes and read the prophecy aloud

_ A son of Hermes should bring the news_

_the news the wolves will try to choose_

_shall we battle and maybe live_

_or fold back and leave our luck to him_

_Truth that lies beyond your dreams_

_lies that are yet to be seen_

_the Great Prophecy has just begun_

_are you ready heroes for what will come ?  
><em> 

__'' Ok … '' Percy murmured .

'' This prophecy happened yesterday when you … you know '' Lupa said .

'' Yeah … ''

'' When he_ what _? '' John asked

'' None of your business … kiddo ''

'' Reyna , please child tell him what happened '' Lupa said before John got the chance to answer back on Percy's insult .

'' We had camped near M. Tam . I took the first watch . Anyway , after some minutes a guy with brown hair came out of the trees . He claimed to be a son of Hermes , you know Mercury and he told me that he was chased by the wolves . His name was Connor … Connor Stoll … he claimed to be looking a missing camper of another camp … but if you ask me that's rubbish . Then the wolves came and started chasing him … I don't know whether he got away or not … ''

'' I agree with you Reyna … now return to your cabins and get some sleep cause tomorrow , it's gonna be a pretty long day … firstly , the war council … secondly , Percy's qualification test … thirdly , I don't even want to think about it … ''

'' And what about you Lupa ? '' John asked .

'' I am going to meet my pack … '' she answered grimly and see if I can work things out '' .

Fifteen minutes later , they were standing in the pavilion , where they had taken their dinner .

'' Goodnight , guys '' Jack said .

'' Goodnight '' Bob replied .

'' I m gonna catch a movie tonight , I feel it '' Percy muttered .

'' Hey , I catch a movie almost every night , stop feeling sorry for yourself , my friend … '' Reyna told him half-smiling .

'' What are you two talking about ? '' John asked .

'' For Ze… Jupiter's sake , John , don't you guys have any sense of humor ? '' Percy murmured .

'' We do , but we just didn't catch the joke '' John complained .

'' I did '' Jack volunteered '' they are actually talking about movies . I m jealous . The last movie I saw was _The Gladiator_ '' .

'' That's a shame Percy started while Reyna was trying pretty hard not to crack up maybe we should rent _Spartakus_ ''

Reyna , Bob and Percy cracked up .

'' No '' Reyna said while laughing I want to see _Eclipse_ ''

'' And maybe later , we could buy a 3D TV and see _Avatar_ '' Bob said .

'' Knock it off '' John snapped .

'' Jeez , John , they were talking about dreams , chill out , man '' Bob said .

'' Whatever … '' John said angrily .

After twelve seconds , only Percy and Reyna stood still there

'' That was unpleasant… '' Percy muttered .

'' Ready to catch a movie ? '' Reyna asked.

'' As I ' ll ever be … '' . 

Naturally , Percy caught a movie . It seemed like if he wanted not to see any dreams , he should ask Lupa to hit him on the face …

In front of him stood a lady in a black veil … he wouldn't have recognized her if it hadn't been that little twig coming out of her cheek … all muddy , he knew that one … the tree woman was back . She studied him for a second like she was trying to understand whether to destroy him now or leave him be in case he changed his mind and joined her . She suppressed a smile and started her … speech .

'' So , you 've chosen to become again a stepping stone , to serve the gods even if you 've refused to become one of them … ''

'' What are you talking about ? ''

'' And why is that ? '' she continued omitting his shocked question . '' So that the gods wiil prevail again without deserving it ? They used you and they ' ll use you again if they get the chance . You 've lost your memory , you have lost your life and it's their fault again . Even your own father didn't stand up to this plan ''

'' Who are you ? '' Percy asked .

'' None important for the time being … but soon no creature on the _earth_ will be able to oppose to me . I will overthrown the gods and destroy your puny civilization . Everything I ask is you to join me ''

'' If you are as mighty as you boast being … why do you need me ? ''

'' Because without you , their plan will fail , without you they will die , because you are the last and best chance of the gods '' .

'' What plan ? ''

'' Why tell you ? To bring memories back ? Percy Jackson you are nothing ''

'' As it seems , I m the only one who isn't aware of my last name … ''

'' You are pretty famous , demigod , even among the … asleep ones ''

'' Then I have nothing to be afraid … I shall become part of this plan and defeat you ''

'' You can't defeat me hero … I admit that , the Piper girl … she is pretty powerful but she only delayed my ascension … '' she laughed and continued '' the chances are against you Perseus … if things continue like that you ' ll perish … maybe as a friendly act , I should let you sneak a pick of the person who ll kill you ''

Percy was alone in the darkness . Suddenly pieces of an image started appearing from every direction .It was like a puzzle . After twenty seconds , he could see in front of him , a young mighty blond guy , with intense blue eyes , tatooes on his arms and a little scar on his upper lip . One meter higher from his hair stood five words with white letters _Jason Grace , son of Jupiter _ …

'' Oh , spare me '' Percy shouted .

The image broke to million pieces . But she was nowhere to be seen . She spoke and her voice echoed like coming from everywhere , just like the image .

'' You don't understand my power . Very well you leave me no choice … I really hope you get your lesson and … survive . Prepare … ''

'' What are you talking about ? '' he yelled .

'' Poseidon won't issue tomorrow's challenge , I will … it's better that way , trust me , thy father's challenge was _so_ easy . I ll make you worthy , hero … ''

Maybe it was by sheer luck , but Percy got up to the infirmary .

'' Wish I had your luck '' . That was the first Reyna told him when he saw him awake . As it seemed two more demon dogs have made their appearance yesterday at the Legion Camp . They burst into the Neptune cabin , apparently looking for him . None knew how he got there and Percy thought he would remember if he had got up into the night to visit the infirmary . Lupa caught the monsters' smell at her way back to her cave from the meeting with her pack . Well … she took care of the demon dogs .

Percy got up to his feet and exited the infirmary . Reyna followed him out . He wouldn't look at her

'' I m going to prepare for the challenge '' he muttered uneasily .

'' Oh , alright … I ll see you later , then … ''

'' Yeah … possibly Percy said before advancing towards his cabin .

'' Oh , Percy … Bobby asked from me to tell you he is sorry , he would have come too but he is practicing with his brothers … Hazel's orders … ''

'' Ok , one question … who is Hazel ? ''

'' You 'll see … ''


	7. Chapter 7

VIII

Percy

****

Without noticing it , Percy started walking towards the cave he faced Lupa two days ago . When he arrived , he just stood there , looking the entrance . Three days now , he was experiencing a feeling , or maybe an instinct , he could not identify. He wanted just to calm down for some moments but as it seemed everyday here was a challenge … at least for the new comers … first day , he had to prove his parentage … second day , capture the flag game and leader's challenge … third day , all that stuff about Prophecies … fourth day , his qualification test …

He looked around and found what he wanted even he didn't know … the sea … one of the really few places he could actually calm down , escape . He sat down by the cave's entrance and he wouldn't look anything but the sea . Everything vanished … his anxiety , his anger , that weird animal instinct , his bitterness … everything .

'' It must perfect to be able to escape from all that , even if it is a relay short break , am I not right ? '' someone asked .

Percy looked around and saw Lupa advancing towards his direction

'' Yes … you definitely are '' Percy murmured

'' So today is the big day … ''

'' Ok , I m not getting married … at least I hope so ''

She smiled wildly , her sharp teeth out of her mouth . Then her smile faded .  
>'' You may wonder why I consider today's test so dangerous . At the qualification tests , the challenge's are issued by the hero's godly parent … thy father , Neptune , he usually issues difficult challenges ''<p>

'' Yeah , and the other little challenge , it was a piece of cake … '' Percy said ironically .

Lupa ignored his comment , looked at him seriously and said

'' I want you to go to the pavilion and cancel today's war council … announce your qualification test for this afternoon at four thirty and pick four witnesses . The witnesses , they may be there and advise but not of course intervene . I 'll be there too Percy to evaluate your performance but I won't help you … in fact I won't speak at all … all the other campers , they will just say , enjoy the show … ''

'' Now , I m a clown … '' Percy muttered . He sighed and asked '' Which was the most difficult challenge ever issued ? ''

She hesitated for a moment maybe wondering whether to share that information or not but sighed and answered

'' Five demon dogs , ten skeleton warriors and two ventus … ''

'' Hellhounds , skeleton warriors and anemothuellai … great combination ''

'' Yeah … ''

'' When and who … ''

'' It was one hundred and twenty-five years ago … Leina … daughter of Neptune ''

'' She survived ? ''

'' Oh , yeah , and then led our campers to the most destructive war ever ''

Percy turned to leave and didn't stop even when he heard Lupa's whisper

'' I hope you won't follow her example … ''

He entered the pavilion uncertain . He suddenly realized he was completely alone . Everyone here had his own family . Reyna was solving mathematical equations with her sisters . Kaya was making the Trivia's table move and one of her brothers was falling down all the time . Bob was laughing with his friends . Jack was playing poker with John and John was probably losing his money playing poker .

'' Hey '' Percy said . They didn't even blinked . He tried again . '' Hi , good morning … '' . The same . Why did he care ? He could just leave and let Lupa tell them … or he could demand the respect they demanded … Percy thought of the sea , its waves crushing on the beautiful beach of San Francisco . He concentrated his anger at the waves and they started getting bigger and bigger . He took a deep breath and immobilized a wave in the air . He exhaled shouting ''Enough '' and the wave flied the distance between sea and pavilion and crushed with terrible force in the ground before him . Everyone flinched . After two seconds , everyone apart from him was wet , half the girls shouted '' Crap , my hair ''

'' I will kill … '' a girl muttered .

'' Shut up , Gwen ''Kaya snapped .

'' War council cancelled . My qualification test , this afternoon . Reyna , Kaya , Bob and Jack will be my witnesses . All the others , I hope you will enjoy the show … ''

'' Qualification test '' a black-haired guy mused '' the challenge issued by lord Neptune , yeah we will most certainly will … oh , good luck dude '' . He was still smiling ironically when Percy stormed out of the pavilion .

'' He could have got killed , Gwen … ''

'' What should I have done then sis ? … Endanger my life just to save the newcomer ? ''

'' We are family , in this place . He may be new but that doesn't mean he isn't part of our family … and we take care of our family … ''

Percy was two minutes here eavesdropping the conversation of the three girls . Gwen was tall , amazingly beautiful and cruel . Her face seemed familiar and almost identical wither sister that was one feet smaller than her . She was also beautiful , with a kind face … The sisters had brown-purple eyes and blond hair … Dakota was sitting aside , smiling as the two sisters talked and it seemed like she had lived enough similar situations that she had learned how to enjoy them .

Gwen was on frontiers duty the night and had caught a glimpse of the hellhounds but was maybe too bored or tired or coward to bother chasing them or preventing the other campers …

'' Is that what you call family , Hazel ? '' Gwen started '' Jason's missing , Bobby has called chicken , Reyna is on her own noble crusade teaching the rookie and Lupa is … well , Lupa . Nice family … ''

Hazel remained silently , looking deadly some ants in the ground that were moving the dead corps of a bee … Dakota noticing the uncomfortable silence , decided to intervene ….

'' Anyway , Percy doesn't need anyone's help as it seems … boy has skills , you gotta admit ''

'' Oh yeah ? Maybe you would like to spend some quality time with him Dakota ? ''

'' It's always all about you isn't it ? God , you are so up yourself … your are full of crap and you want to shit everyone else ? He passed your so called tests … the perfect idea you poisoned Bobby with , nevertheless that you wanted to stab him when we founded him senseless into the woods … you could have losen your position … you should have … ''

'' Shut the hell up , yeah ? ''

'' You want me to shut the hell up ? ''

'' Ehh , I wouldn't mind … ''

'' Then stop being a psychotic bitch and mind your tone lieutenant , before I have to teach you another lesson of respect . ''

'' I just got the feeling he doesn't belong here … like he is from a different world … ''

'' Then you should talk to Lupa , not make decisions that overpass your power … ''

'' Enough … '' Hazel said '' right now we should be heading to the woods for the son of Neptune qualification test . ''

'' Yaah '' Gwen said after laughing '' let's see if he survives that ''

Percy stood there motionless wondering how long it would take them to understand that Gwen was dead right …

Percy couldn't decide who were the worst . The ones laughing with irony , telling him he should do just fine or the ones that with sad expressions were promising to honor his shroud ?

And why was everyone so sure he would fail ? If that happened , he would be considered unworthy and weak and he would become the wolves' meal … Was Neptune that harsh … well , he didn't have to worry about that … if the muddy lady was right his _father_ wouldn't issue the challenge …

'' What the heck am I doing here ? '' Percy muttered uneasily .

There he was now , making his way through the woods , following Lupa and followed by his witnesses and the rest of the campers that would _enjoy_ the show .

'' Oh , gods '' Percy whispered .

Before he knew , that girl , Hazel was walking next to him .

'' Hello , son of Neptune … I am Hazel Foster , daughter of Venus . ''

'' _Venus , not Aphrodite _'' a voice inside him yelled …

'' So '' Hazel said '' I shall make it easy for you . Here we got a ranking system . Five legions , five lieutenants and a general leader … The five lieutenants are due to power scale from five to one : Bobby Pitterson , Reyna Hastings , Gwendolyn Treiger , Hazel Treiger , that's me , and the most powerful of the five Dakota Parel . Our leader … was … Jason Grace … ''

'' Was ? ''

'' Long story ''

'' I would like know ''

Her expression hardened and the murderous look returned at his face …

'' You share the same sense of disrespect as Gwen … question is , do you share the desire to be respected ? Cos if you do , you should know that what you give , that's what you shall receive , child of the seas … To finish with the boring duty , you will be evaluated by this test so that we may decide in which Legion you should be put … ''

She disappeared the same moment . Like her subtance was nothing more than smoke .

'' Advising the new slugger , sis ? '' Gwen asked while looking Percy .

Hazel remained silent , kept a poker face and continued walking , completely omitting her sister's comment .

After two minutes they finally arrived . And it was nothing like he had ever imagined .

The area was merely huge . There were those two podiums . One really big and another with only six seats . Then , the edges … Each one was covered by five trees that was probably the boundaries . Behind the two edges were two hills , each one having space for two people . The whole area , exfor the podiums , was covered by a thick layer of blue light .

'' You do know how to settle events '' Percy muttered .

Kaya gave him a weird look , then smiled at him and approached with Reyna , Bobby and Jack at her side .

The other campers took their seasts at the big podium , while the three remaining lieutenants , along with Lupa , made a circle , clearly avoiding the area of the light and took their seats at the other podium .

'' Well … '' Jack started .

'' What ? '' Percy asked .

He gave him a surprised look …

'' You have to tell the pairs … you know . '' Reyna said .

'' Dude '' Bobby said '' do yourself a favor … Boys-Girls … I recall my test having Gwen making out with James … ''

Kaya started giggling but stopped when she heard Percy's question

'' Who's James ? ''

'' James is the guy that wished you luck at the pavilion … '' Reyna said .

'' Ah , ok … well … Jack with Kaya and Bobby with Reyna ''

'' Thanks … I prefer Bobby to Bob '' he said .

'' No problem ''

Percy turned to leave but Kaya said

'' Wait … there will be a way to use your water powers … don't forget that . And , take this to defend yourself ''

She got a purple lipstick out of her pocket and gave it to him .

Percy blushed …

'' It's a magical item … point it at any enemy and it will immobilize him for five seconds … this might prove enough to pass at rebound … Use it with caution , it needs twenty four hours to recharge so you may only use it once ''

'' Thanks ''

She winked at him , kissed him in the cheek and turned to leave … Percy felt like his cheek was on fire …

He turned and entered the area that was covered by the light … And it started changing …. Around twenty trees arose and a little river also made its appearance ….

'' Sweet '' he muttered .

He went and stood at the one edge … for some seconds , nothing happened . Then , a sudden huge eruption of white light came …. Percy closed his eyes , temporarly blinded while everyone else seemed unaffected …. He could hear gasps of fear , joy , excitement and surprise ….

'' Holy mother '' a girl said .

'' Nice knowing you '' James shouted with joy .

'' What is that thing ? '' someone asked .

And finally , Percy saw it . It stood there , ready to attack , watching and evaluating every move or reaction of its prey … cause here , Percy wasn't the hunter …. With a head of a lion , body of a wild goat and a snake for a tail , the Chimaira seemed unbeatable …

Percy didn't spare a split second to wonder how he knew the monster's name . It was just part of his knowledge . He got slowly and calmly his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it .

The monster , irritated by the celestial's bronze glow , growled . Percy and the monster started making circles . Percy had always in mind to maintain a safe distance . The prey and the hunter . The hunter and the prey . The minute passed and the circles were becoming smaller and smaller . Suddenly the monster attacked .

Percy rolled and dodged the attack with difficulty while the monster roared with anger , frustration and disappointment .Percy turned and tried to attack . The monster hit him with its head I the chest and sent him three meters away . Percy made tighter his grip around his sword so that it wouldn't abandon his hand . As soon as his feet touched ground he rolled again , avoiding this time , the fire . He turned and rolled once more , towards the  
>monster this time .<p>

The monster roared and as Percy approached , the snake head tried to bite him on the neck . Percy jumped off its direction and then lowered with incredible force his sword towards it .

Its head made a very satisfying sound as he cut it off . The monster howled in pain and venom spat everywhere … Percy dodged the venom , then rolled , his sword abandoning his hand . He turned and ran as fast as he could to the opposite direction . He saw the snake head disintegrated .

'' Don't ran away you coward '' someone from the crowd shouted .

'' You can't avoid it , Percy '' Kaya shouted .

'' Just let me concentrate on staying alive , alright ? '' he asked anxiously .

'' Behind you '' Jack yelled .

Percy turned over just in time to see a big sphere of red hot fire coming fast towards his direction .

'' Crap '' he muttered .

Fast as light a big wall of water erupted in front of him , stopping the fire .

'' Good one '' Reyna shouted .

Before Percy got the chance to smile for his small victory, the monster went through the water and hit him in the chest with its head … well it's other head . Percy caught a twelve meters flight and crushed on a tree . He tried to get up to his feet while the monster kept advancing towards him . Even with one head less , it was deadly . It stopped three meters away from him , looking him with pure hate . And then , it lunged .

' _The lipstick_ ' Percy thought . He got it out of his pocket and pointed the monster . Nothing happened . And then when the monster was half a meter away from him a knife stabbed the monster at its neck and the monster fell down , howling in pain .

Percy got up to his feet , feeling a bit drowsy and started running towards his sword . The monster was right behind him . Fortunately , his sword reappeared into his hand . Percy turned , jumped and climbed up to the nearest tree . The monster didn't get the chance to slow down and crushed into the tree . Percy fell on its back and ignoring the awful pain at his balls ct the monsters head . He jumped off his back capped his sword and put the pen into his pocket and approached Lupa . He bowed in front of the she-wolf as the monster disintegrated behind him .

**Big Chapter , yeah ? Please guys REVIEW ! No matter what you think , I would like to know it ( DISRESPECTFUL ;) ) !  
>Next chapter , prepare for a little surprise …<strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

V  
><strong><br>** _**Annabeth  
><strong>_**  
><strong> Annabeth was staring the sea . She did that lately taking into consideration the fact that her missing boyfriend was son of Poseidon , _the god of seas_ .  
>She sighed and turned to look at the camp . She wasn't supposed to be out of camp borders but she needed to feel the sea water . Chiron understood her need . Clarisse and Rachel ,too . She knew that Percy was right now somewhere in San Francisco , not being able to remember anything . And this was Hera's fault . Again . She didn't like the queen of the gods . She had caused a lot of problems to her and her friends . Whatever … she couldn't stand this . That stupid ship Leo was building wouldn't be ready until April , four months . Then the four of them , Leo , Piper , Jason and her , would sail to San Francisco to find that Roman camp and as she hoped … Percy .<p>

It was weird , that three days after Percy's disappearance , they found Jason , great warrior , no memory , obsessed with Roman gods , son of Jupiter yeah Jupiter not Zeus . And Piper , beautiful girl , daughter of Aphrodite , with the rare ability of charmspeaking the others . And last but surely not least , Leo , son of Hepheaustus , also possessing a really rare ability , too . He had control over fire .

And then they got their mission . Hera abducted , for all that Annabeth cared , so they had to find her and save her before the rebirth of Porphyrion who is the giants' leader . Well they saved her but Porphyrion rose and now he is threatening war . Given the fact that the other giants are rising too , they have to convince Zeus that the gods and heroes must fight together . Of course this wasn't their problem since Zeus and the other gods were not giving any life signals . That was something Hera had to accomplish . The fact that Zeus was blind was least of their problems .

They had Gaia the mother earth trying to help the giants eliminate the gods and if she wakes up , things are going to be pretty horrible .She is so powerful that she can destroy the gods by herself . And she just keeps visiting her , Leo , Jason and Piper at their dreams trying to persuade them join their side .

Annabeth sighed in despair and whispered

'' Percy … ''

She heard steps and turned to see Grover walking towards her direction . He must have just returned from his mission . He didn't wear his trousers anymore . His goaty legs were easily seen now . His horns were bigger now . His expression was worried .

'' Annabeth … ? '' he asked '' are you okay ? ''

What a stupid question . How could she be okay ?

'' Yeah … I'm fine Grover . When did you get back ? '' .

'' Half an hour ago '' .

'' What happened ? Did Zeus accepted to see you ? '' .

'' Of course not . I arrived at Empire State Building … well first of all , there was nobody at the reception . Secondly , the elevator leading to Olympus was sealed . It had also this stupid sign saying ' _Broken down '_ '' . He sighed and turned to look at her .

'' Any news from the extraction teams looking for … Percy ? '' Annabeth asked .

'' Yeah …I met Clarisse's team . You know Jane , Malcolm , Josh and … Connor '' .

'' Any luck ? '' she asked although she knew the answer .

'' Apparently no but as it seems Connor is gone '' .

'' What do you mean ? ''

'' Well , he disappeared about a week ago … his things weren't missing , there were no signs of battle , it seemed like he got transported . ''

'' Perfect '' Annabeth said , her voice full of irony . '' Like we needed any more problems '' .

'' Things are getting creepy , Annabeth '' . '' Gaia is getting more and more strong . If my estimations are right , she will wake up no later than eight months … and if that happens , with the giants by her side , she will be unstoppable . ''

'' I guess we should hurry , then ''' .

'' Yeah , big-time ''

Grover helped Annabeth to her feet and then they started walking towards the camp together .

The next morning , Annabeth entered the Poseidon's cabin . She stood in the entrance hesitating for a moment . Usually , this wouldn't be so prudent but given the circumstances , she thought Poseidon would understand . She could see in front of her some bunks , a trident , and a huge mighty statue of Poseidon . She entered the green-blue cabin same color as the sea and went to sit to Percy's bunk . Without him , the cabin seemed sad .

Next to his bunk were lying disordered his belongings . Not that when he was in camp he arranged them but … well there were them . His shield , his battle armor , an orange T-shirt , another blue T-shirt and a couple of trousers . And of course , the minotaur horn . Weirdly , his sword was missing . Did he get transported holding his sword ? Then Annabeth remembered his sword was Riptide , a sword having the special ability of reappearing at the possessor's pocket .

She could hear noises outside the camp . As it seemed , more campers woke up . She decided to exit the cabin and head to the woods . As soon as she exited the cabin a read-haired girl approached her walking fast . Annabeth didn't give much attention . She kept walking towards the woods . When the girl reached her she said

'' Hi Annabeth ''

'' Hi Rachel ''

'' Eh … what's up ?''

'' The same … ''

'' Have you heard any good jokes ? ''

Annabeth gave her , her best _'' you have seriously started irritating me ''_ and turned to leave .

'' Amazing '' Rachel said '' way too awesome , I will tell everyone else ''

Annabeth cracked a smile

'' Well '' Rachel said half smiling , too '' Chiron wants to see you . He said he has news '' .  
>'' What news ? ''<br>'' You 'll have to ask him yourself cause I haven't been trusted this information '' .  
>'' Ooh , come on , you are the Oracle '' .<br>'' I speak only the truth '' she said , always proud .

'' Ok , I am off to see him then '' .

'' He asked me to tell you to bring with you Piper , Jason and Leo ''

She sighed , nodded and then turned to leave towards the direction she was heading to .

She started walking towards the woods while making assumptions about Chiron's news . Maybe Percy was found dead cause the stupid wolves have devoured him thinking he wasn't worthy or something like that . Or Leo's ship was nearly done … no , that's impossible . More possible could be that they have found Connor and they wanted a extraction team to escort him to camp . One thing was sure although , if any news about Percy , they wouldn't be good .

The woods was silent . Such a perfect place . After a while she passed the area Percy was meant to defend when he played his first capture the flag match . Also , she remembered these few really precious moments she spent alone with Percy .

As usual , thinking of Percy brought also other memories to her mind , tears to the edges of her grey eyes and a need of stopping to rest and probably crush down .  
>She made herself continue walking as memories of that last night filled violently her head .<p>

The way Percy looked her before kissing her . It was like he knew he was going to lose her and he just wanted to imprint her face so that he wouldn't forget it … and the way he kissed her … a painful kiss , a kiss to say goodbye . Did he know what was going to happen ? Is that possible ? Did Hera explained to him ? Always questions … but no answers . Where the heck are the answers ?

When she reached camps borders , she exited the woods and a few hundred meters to her right stood Leo in front of a big ship , of course not totally built , giving orders to fifty or sixty campers . Leo had chosen for the ship's built campers only from the cabins of Athena , Apollo , Ares and all campers from the Hephaestus cabin . Jason helped too . But know he was sitting on a big rock with Piper to his side who was laughing while he looked half-amused , half-irritated .

When she reached them . she made a huge effort and put a smile upon her face and said

'' Hi guys ''

'' Hi , Annabeth '' Jason said .

'' Hi … '' Piper said .

'' So what am I missing here ? ''

'' The fact that Piper finds the names of the Roman gods funny '' Jason said .  
>'' Ooh , come on '' Piper said '' Jupiter , Juno , Vulcan , Venus , Minerva '' . '' Sorry Annabeth but especially the last one reminds me of a butter factory '' . '' They all seem like Yu-Gi-Oh '' .<p>

Jason seemed a bit angry but he just rolled his eyes and smiled . When he was doing that he was so like Thalia , his sister . They haven't heard from her since one week or so that she helped her brother , Piper and Leo with their mission . Now Jason was still waiting a visit of her so as to settle things down . Annabeth looked them and shouted

'' Leo ? ''

'' Yeah ? ''

'' Come over here ''

'' Ok , just a sec … ''

Piper and Jason looked at her surprised .

'' What's up Annabeth ? '' Piper asked .

'' No idea ''

''What's going on ? '' Leo asked who reached them at last .

'' The only thing I know is that Chiron wants to see us '' Annabeth answered .

'' What for ? '' Jason asked .

'' He said he has news ''

'' Let's get going then '' Piper said , her voice full of excitement .

When they arrived at the Big House , Chiron was waiting them . He looked them seriously and then said

'' Please get in . We should talk . '' 


End file.
